Challenges
by cheriblossoms
Summary: The Blade Breakers hav settled their blades and enjoys a calm, steady life but a plot is going on to bring them back to the battle field but will something more than that happen?


**CHAPTER ONE.******

It was the end of the World Tournament for the Bladebreakers 

and they all split up and left their separate ways. 

  Kai retired from beyblading and enrolled into a private school. 

  Tyson and Kenny went back to their home town to also go

back to school.

  Rei went back to his home town in china.

  And Max went to America to his mother with his father.

  Unknown to them, their settled blades will come back alive 

again and they would have to battle again once more.

  Some beybladers wanted to claim the title of the best from 

them but there is more to it than just the beyblading and this 

is where our story begins.

----------------------------------------------

  "TYSON!!!!! WAKE UP!!!! OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!!" 

Kenny yelled from the outside of Tyson's dojo.

  ~In Tyson's Room~

  "Wha?! Hmm.... must be my imagination.... WHAT THE?!?!?!?! 

8 ALREADY (sorry i dun kno when school starts over there)?!

AHHHHHHHH I'M LATE!!!!!" Tyson yelled at he jumped out of bed,

got dressed and ran out his house and down the street until

he made it to his school where Kenny was standing by the gate 

looking at his watch.

  "You have about only 5 minutes to your locker and into 

class starting from... now." he said as Tyson ran into the school 

building while Kenny just stood there with his gear doing a job for 

the principal.

  A puff of smoke was left behind from Tyson as he slid into 

Class.

  "*Huff Huff* I made it... *Huff Huff*."

  Tyson made his way to his seat as the teacher came in to 

do roll-call, hand them their new time table, let them examine it,

 let them ask questions and then let them go to their first class.

  Tyson was walking down the hallway to his first class when

 Kenny came running to him.

  "So what class do you have first up?" Kenny asked.

  "I have science... *sigh*... I don't really like science..." Tyson 

said.

  "I have science too and Tyson science is FUN!" Kenny said 

smiling widely.

  "..." 

  "Well anyway better get going or we'll be late." Kenny said as he 

dragged Tyson off to their science class.

----------------------------------------------

  Over in Russia, Kai Hiwatari was attending his private school.

  It was an all boys school but Kai never liked girls (or anyone 

for that fact) anyway.

  Kai walked through the school ignoring the stares of people 

who were looking at him as if he were the king of the school.

  Kai got annoyed. 

  -These people. Don't they even have a life? They should stay 

out of my life or they will get it.- he thought.

  A boy with a really large stack of books came running through 

the hallway trying to make it to the library. But since he couldn't 

see he almost bumped into Kai but before  he could, Kai dodged it

crash in a lightning move.

  "You should watch where you're going next time or use your 

common sense and carry little by little, but I guess from this 

little show... you have no common sense." Kai said coldly walking 

away leaving the boy with the large pile of books and repeatively 

saying "I'm so sorry..."

  The little scene left those who saw it in awe about how fast

and cool Kai reacted as the boy was about the hit into Kai. This 

made them was to be like Kai even more but also made Kai even

more annoyed than he already was.

----------------------------------------------

  "Hey Li... Have you seen Rei?" Mariah asked Li.

  "No I haven't. He's probably at home reading or something..." Li 

replied as he did his daily chores for the elders.

  "Oh ok then." Mariah said as she continued her chores aswell 

and hoping that she would finish soon so that she could go and 

see Rei.

  ~Rei's Home~

  -Interesting... I need to work on that...- Rei thought as he 

was reading an old chinese book.

  The chinese book contained history about wars, beyblading, 

rulers, etc.

  He thought he had read all the books he had on his history but 

when he came back from the Beyblade tournament it proved him 

wrong when the elders found a long lost book.

  ~Back at where Mariah, Li and everyone else was doing chores~

  "There! Finished!" Mariah said happily and rushed to see Rei.

  When she got to where he lived she knocked and waited for him 

to answer. 

  Rei came a second later opening the door for her to enter.

  "Hello Rei! How are you?" Mariah said energetically.

  "Good thanks. So how may I help you Mariah?" Rei asked.

  "Oh I just came to see you Rei... I haven't seen you lately..."

Mariah said looking at Rei squarely in the eyes.

  "Well you don't need to worry about me Mariah. I have only been

reading this book, there is nothing to worry about." Rei smiled.

  "Oh ok then. Well anyway... would you like to come for a walk 

with me out on the mountains? I just finished my chores for the 

elders and you need to get out some more. It seems you got cramped 

up here in your house! Come on!" Mariah said dragging Rei out of his 

house as he smiled.

----------------------------------------------

  "Hey mom! Whatcha doing? Still working on that secret machine 

for beyblading?" Max said as his mother came into the house after 

a hard day's work.

  "Hey my Maxie. Yes and the "secret machine" is coming along quite 

well." she hinted as she went into her room and got herself changed 

out of her work clothes.

  "Say Maxie, would you like to go out and see some amatuer 

beyblading at the stadium?" Judy asked.

  "Sure mom! Maybe I'll be able to pick up some new moves... not 

that it would be useful now..." Max said looking down.

  "Don't be silly Max! Even though the competition is over doesn't 

mean you have to stop. Come on now Maxie go and have a shower 

and get ready to go out. I'll leave a message to your dad to meet 

us up later after work."

  "Ok mom!" Max said as he ran down stair into his room and into 

the bathroom with his clothes. 

  You could soon hear the spraying and splashing of the shower.

  After about 20 minutes Max came out and was ready to go. 

  Judy started the car up and they drove to the stadium.

  There weren't just amatuers at the stadium, but rookies too. 

  There might have also been a few professional's having a look 

perhaps but not competing.

----------------------------------------------

  ~Somewhere~

  "So you guys... have you been monitoring the Bladebreakers?" 

a girl with dark green hair and silver blue eyes said looking at 

the guys who were bowing down.

  "Yes we have miss. Their team leader seems to have retired. 

The rest have not retired but they have put their blades down 

for a rest." said the guy in front.

  "Well that's not good. If you want to become the best, you must 

defeat the best. The only was you are going to accomplish this is 

to make them get a grip of their blades again and challenge them." 

the girl said, bored.

  "How come just us?" the guy said.

  "Well for one, I am not the one who wants to be the best. I am 

fine where I am and have no need to have that title. I already know 

I am good. But I am just happy enough to guide you... but not do it 

for you..." the girl smirked.

  "Yes ma'am." the guys said as they moved out of the room.

   -It will be fun to see your defeat... Bladebreakers.- the girl 

thought as she closed her eyes.

----------------------------------------------

  "So guys... ready to take them out now?" the guy who was talking 

before said.

  "You bet. I am ready anytime to get the title of the best." said a guy 

with blonde hair and green eyes with a smirk on his face.

  The guy next to him said. "Same..."

  The other 2 boys just stood there and nodded.

  "Ok then," said the guy named Jason who was talking to the girl before. 

  "Right Ryan (blonde hair, green eyes) you can go and take on Max. 

Terrance (one of the boys who nodded) you take on Rei. Jake 

(other dude) you take on Tyson and I will take on Kai. Oh and Jake, 

you better think about what you are going to do to Tyson 'cause he seems

to be one of the strongest from the championship final match against that 

Tala dude."

  "Yes sir!" they all said before moving out into the vehicle which to 

took them to the airport and there opponent.

  Unknown to them, the girl from before followed one of them.

A/N: Well that is it for now. Mind me is I have any info wrong or spelt a name wrong or anything… plz tell me is I have tho.


End file.
